


A Pirate's Life For Me

by xalichick



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalichick/pseuds/xalichick
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean AUWhen the governor's daughter gets kidnapped by a pack of pirates, Gendry has no choice but to rescue her.





	A Pirate's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gendrya fanfiction, I was inspired by a post on tumblr about a POTC au, and realized it fit so well with Gendry being a blacksmith, and Arya being a lord's daughter.

It was a dreary rainy day in White Harbor. The Stark family had arrived to the city in honor of the knighting ceremony of Wyllis Manderly.  


Being the guests of honor, House Stark had arrived to the city a week earlier, with their best servants and knights among them. Ned Stark’s youngest daughter Arya Stark was delighted to return to the big city. She had been to White Harbor once with her older sister Sansa, and the big city was a nice change from their home in Winterfell.  
The eldest Stark child had stayed behind in Winterfell, along with the family matriarch Lady Catelyn Stark. Ned Stark had arrived in the city with his two daughters, and two youngest sons, Bran and Rickon. Sansa would have preferred to go more south, but White Harbor would do.

  


There were hours to go until the ceremony, and Arya was already waiting for it to be over.

  


“Arya, this is the latest style in King’s Landing! By gods, look at the richness of the fabric, you will be the most enchanting lady at the ceremony.” Septa Mordane said. She was urging Arya to wear an a-lined dress, with a tight corset. She tightened the strings on the corset as Arya gasped for air.

  


“Well women in King’s Landing must have learned not to breathe!”

  


After minutes of squeezing and struggling, Arya had managed to fit into the grey silk dress. She peered in the mirror and winced at the sight of her cleavage pushing out the front. She wasn’t used to dressing up this way, and felt like she was looking at another person.

  


Arya had unfolded her braids, and her long raven wavy hair flowed around her soldiers. Her eyebrows were neatly plucked, and her face was powdered pale.  
“I look like a ghost.” She said, as she turned to the septa.

  


“You look like a proper lady,” Septa Mordane insisted.

  


_We couldn’t leave you behind in Winterfell with mother? ___

__  
_ _

__Arya rolled her eyes and turned back around to look at herself again. She did look different. She hadn’t done her makeup properly before. She had just turned 17, and it was time for her to grow up, as her family insisted._ _

__  
_ _

__“I look like I’m trying to be like Sansa.” Arya said._ _

__  
_ _

__“Sansa is beautiful, you should be happy to resemble your older sister.”_ _

__  
_ _

__“But this isn’t me.”_ _

__  
_ _

__Arya continued to twist and turn to get a proper look at how she looked in her dress. As a matter of fact, she was not used to looking like this. She even thought she looked kind of pretty, and she was definitely not used to that._ _

__  
_ _

__“Are you finally ready then?”_ _

__  
_ _

__Arya’s father was standing at the door to her room, wearing a soft grin on his face._ _

__  
_ _

__“Why do I have to come to this ceremony again father? How long will it be, do I have to sit through the whole thing?” Arya said._ _

__  
_ _

__“Well I would hope so. Wyllis Manderly still remembers you, you know, and he was looking forward to meeting you again.” Ned said._ _

__  
_ _

__“Well he doesn’t plan on spending an entire three hours meeting me, does he? It is his ceremony, isn’t it.”_ _

__  
_ _

__“It is important that you two take a liking to each other.”_ _

__  
_ _

__Septa Mordane stared at her toes without adding anything to the conversation. Arya did not understand why her families were making such a fuss over this, and did not want to find out.  
Whatever._ _

__  
_ _

__Her father walked down the stairs, and saw Gendry Turner waiting at the bottom, with a sword in his hand._ _

__  
_ _

__“Good to see you Mr. Turner.” Ned said, with a smile._ _

__  
_ _

__“My honor, my lord.” Gendry said with a bow. “Here is the sword I prepared for Wyllis’s ceremony, sir.”_ _

__  
_ _

__Ned took the sword and turned it around, examining the shape and curve. He unsheathed the sword to look at his work._ _

__  
_ _

__“Excellent, you never fail to impress, your master shall be proud.”_ _

__  
_ _

__“I learned from the best.” Gendry smiled._ _

__  
_ _

__The lord’s daughter joined him downstairs and smiled at Gendry, and he stared like he was looking at someone he had never seen before._ _

__  
_ _

__“Gendry! It’s so good to see you!” Arya exclaimed._ _

__  
_ _

__“It’s good to see you too, Lady Stark.” Gendry said._ _

__  
“How many times do I have to tell you, call me Arya!”_ _

__  
_ _

__“At least once more, Lady Stark. As always.” Gendry said._ _


End file.
